Happy Deathday
by missmorganpryce
Summary: Lilah's birthday also happens to be her deathday... A response to a challenge posted on The Potential Awards (http:sct.panthermoon.comPotentialAwards) Challenge posted at the end.


"Lilah Morgan, born April 23, 1967, died April 23, 2003. What a coincidence," says Lilah, bending forward and reading the computer screen. "Why are you looking at my records anyway?"  
  
Wesley, startled by her sudden approach, tries to look innocent.  
  
"Just curious. What, I can't look at your records? And what's a coincidence?"  
  
"The dates. I died on my birthday, you know."  
  
Wesley takes another look at the screen.  
  
"I didn't notice."  
  
Lilah smiles at him. "At the time, neither did I."  
  
"That's understandable," snorts Wesley.  
  
Lilah leans closer and nuzzles his cheek.  
  
"Yes, it is quite understandable. But why were you checking my records?"'  
  
Wesley turns red.  
  
"I was wondering... I was wondering how old you are. And when your birthday is," he adds hastily.  
  
"Hmm," says Lilah.  
  
Wesley turns his head to look at her.  
  
"It's your birthday tomorrow and you never even told me," he says accusingly.  
  
"I was never big on birthdays, especially now when they're my deathdays too. And what woman likes getting older?"  
  
"It's only another year. It's not like it's your last... I hope." Lilah lightly punches him in the stomach. "Oww, that hurt."  
  
"You asked for it," says Lilah, spinning around his chair and plopping herself into his lap. "So now that you know, what's up?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
"You already thought of something?"  
  
"Well, no, but whatever it is will be a surprise."  
  
"A good surprise?"  
  
Wesley pulls her in for a deep kiss and stifles any more questions.  
  
"I have a package for... Mr. Pryce?" says a voice from the door.  
  
"Just when we get started..." murmurs Wesley against Lilah's lips. Breaking the kiss, he puts a finger on her lips. "It'll be a good surprise. Now off my lap."  
  
Lilah lightly bites his finger, making Wesley groan slightly and look embarrassingly at the FedEx guy at the door. He pushes her off and goes to sign for the box.  
  
"Is that my birthday gift?" says Lilah playfully from the chair.  
  
"Yes," says Wesley sarcastically. "Because I ordered you a who-knows-what from who-knows-where."  
  
"No return address? Great, we always know how well that works out; you might end up with some vampire ghost haunting you for the rest of your days."  
  
But Lilah senses danger. "Don't open- "  
  
"-It." says Wesley, panicking. "The flaps were loose, I didn't do anything!"  
  
"Drop it and run!" she yells at him.  
  
The box has begun to issue a white smoke. Wesley drops it like a hot potato and follows Lilah as she runs for the door. Lilah slams the door shut behind her and calls for security. White smoke seeps out from cracks in the door, and there is a muted boom.  
  
"Great!" yells Wesley over the noise of the security guards stampeding towards the office. "All my books, all my artifacts-"  
  
"It could've blown up the whole building. Be a little grateful," Lilah yells back.  
  
"What the hell just happened!" roars Angel, emerging from the elevator.  
  
"Someone sent an explosive gift to Wesley," observes Lilah.  
  
"Is that an omen?" asks Gunn, who has emerged from his office.  
  
"Happy deathday," says Wesley sarcastically.  
  
~  
  
"-So you can have the day off tomorrow while your office is getting detoxed," finishes Angel.  
  
"And all my books are fine?" asks Wesley.  
  
"Apparently the bomb was just designed to gas you to death, not harm your books. They'll be okay," says Fred.  
  
"Any ideas on who sent it?" asks Angel.  
  
"Yeah," says Lindsey. "I made a couple of calls. One of my informants said that this was revenge on Wesley from that girl he jilted last week. Man, that was funny."  
  
"How'd you know about that?" asks Wesley.  
  
"The only thing faster than a bullet is news concerning the embarrassment of one of the bosses." "She asked me out to dinner. I didn't think Lilah would have approved."  
  
"You're right lover; I wouldn't have approved. You just could have been a bit more sensitive; she was a client."  
  
"Does nothing I do satisfy you?" moans Wesley.  
  
"Everything you do satisfies me," responds Lilah in a tempting tone.  
  
"Ok, please do not start this in the lobby," interjects Lindsey.  
  
"Yeah," says Angel. "Get a room. And the day's over, so everyone can get out."  
  
Angel turns to walk back to his office.  
  
"Angel, is everything ok? You seem down," asks Fred.  
  
"I'm fine. It's just... Last year, to this day, I was Angelus. Been thinking about it."  
  
Lilah separates from the group and starts to talk to an employee. Wesley notices her discomfort and joins her.  
  
"And is everything all right with you?"  
  
Lilah turns to him, tight-lipped.  
  
"Maybe he should think about what happened a little more," she says, and walks away.  
  
~  
  
"So what did you do all day without me?" says Lilah. Wesley had picked her up at the end of a hard day and taken her to a restaurant with great seafood.  
  
"Slept late, organized my bookshelves, wrote in my diary, thought of your birthday gift..."  
  
"Deathday gift. I don't think of it as a birthday anymore really."  
  
"That's a little dark, isn't it?"  
  
"The world's a dark place. Where's my gift?"  
  
"I'll give it to you later. So what's on your mind, Lilah?" he asks.  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
Wesley gives her a look.  
  
"Actually, I was thinking about irony in the world today."  
  
"Like dying on your birthday."  
  
"Exactly. I mean, who had it in their twisted brains to set it up like that?"  
  
"Well, who had it in their twisted brains to resurrect you so you could have another birthday?"  
  
"You did, didn't you?" says Lilah.  
  
"That's not the point. I don't think it was on purpose. It just happened that way."  
  
"There's no such thing as coincidence, Wesley, the universe has a sense of irony. They probably got a major kick out of it. Come to think of it, even my being alive is ironic."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Everyone else is dead, except for me. And Lindsey, but that's because he ditched the company. But the point is I'm the only one from the company left, and even I had died. So it's ironic that I am sitting here right now, eating oysters and drinking red wine with a very handsome man. It's ironic that I even have these things. I'm the bad girl, I'm not supposed to be happy." Lilah blushes and covers her mouth. "I didn't mean to say that."  
  
"You say it like it's a bad thing," says Wesley, reaching for her hand.  
  
"I'm just worried that I'll lose my happy things. So if I'm not happy with them, I can't lose them, right? It's kid logic, I know, but still."  
  
"I think you worry too much."  
  
"I think you're right. But if you were me, you'd have cause to worry."  
  
~  
  
After dinner, Wesley takes her to a nightclub. It is one of the more mature places in Hollywood, lacking nubile young girls and pop music.  
  
"You're going to dance with me," yells Lilah over 'I Will Survive.'  
  
"I can't dance," says Wesley. "A beer, and a martini," he says to the bartender.  
  
"Oh yes you can."  
  
Wesley pulls out his brown leather wallet and hands the bartender a ten. "Keep the change."  
  
He hands Lilah her martini and proceeds to open his beer.  
  
"You'll ruin my night if you don't."  
  
"Lilah, I think that your boyfriend losing their soul because you slept with them would qualify as 'ruining your night.' Anything else is trivial."  
  
"Yeah, the losing the soul part already happen. Which is why I'm celebrating my deathday. So dance with me. I mean, this is a club. People dance. What else can you do?"  
  
"See the lovely view of the city from the roof?" tries Wesley.  
  
"Wrong answer, although we can do that afterwards. Get over here."  
  
~  
  
"Told you that you could dance. In fact, you dance very well," purrs Lilah.  
  
"And I told you they had a view. In fact, a gorgeous view," answers Wesley.  
  
"So we're both right."  
  
Lilah looks around the rooftop at all the couples making out in the dark.  
  
"Want to make out? Looks like fun."  
  
"That can wait till we get home," murmurs Wesley. He pulls out a blue velvet jewelry box from his pocket and opens it, revealing a large diamond on a leather neckband. "Like it?"  
  
"Wow, Wes, it's- "  
  
"Going to look lovely on your neck." He places the choker around her neck and fastens the clasp. "What do you say?"  
  
Lilah is speechless.  
  
"It's beautiful, Wesley, and it's from Tiffany's... Oh..."  
  
Wesley leans in closer. "Want to go home and make out now?"  
  
~  
  
Lilah enters the apartment and heads for the TV.  
  
"Let's see what's on now, hmm, reruns of the Simpsons, The Courage of Lassie, or Sex in the City?"  
  
"How about we have some?" quips Wesley.  
  
Lilah ignores him and picks up the remote control.  
  
"Before we get busy and I forget, where are the batteries to my DVD remote?" she demands.  
  
"Oh, that, I needed batteries the other day and I was in a hurry, so..."  
  
"You scavenged them from my remote control, great. At times like these I really am glad I hooked up with you." Lilah casually tosses the remote across the room along with her shirt. "You said something about making out?"  
  
~  
  
"I wish it was snowing," says Lilah much later, lying in his arms tangled in blankets.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It would be so cozy, snuggling in the winter, with a toasty fire roaring."  
  
"I'm not warm and cozy enough?" jokingly asks Wesley.  
  
"It's my favorite season. And I should have my favorite weather on my favorite day."  
  
Wesley rolls over and stretches his lean body. Lilah watches him.  
  
"Favorite day? Since when?"  
  
"Since you spoiled me rotten and gave me pretty things," says Lilah.  
  
"Let me see that pretty thing again."  
  
Lilah obligingly throws off the blankets and lets him have a good look at her body.  
  
"I meant the choker, but this is better."  
  
Lilah tosses her hair and lets the light glitter off the diamond. It is the only thing she is wearing.  
  
"It really looks lovely on you," says Wesley, reaching forward and caressing the jewel.  
  
"How much was it?"  
  
"It's thought to be rude to ask the price of gifts."  
  
"Tiffany's is not cheap."  
  
"Tell me about it," says Wesley. "I've never spent that much money in one place before."  
  
He pulls her back to him and wraps his arms around her.  
  
"Angel says it once snowed in Sunnydale. I suppose it could happen here as well," he says thoughtfully.  
  
Lilah doesn't answer, just snuggles closer to him. For a few minutes, Wesley is content just to hold her and stroke her hair.  
  
"Will I ever be shopping at Tiffany's again?" wonders Wesley.  
  
"Of course you will," murmurs Lilah. "You're going to be buying me other lovely pieces from there and giving them to me to show me how much you care. And it doesn't just have to be on my deathday."  
  
"Will I ever be shopping for a ring?" asks Wesley suddenly.  
  
Lilah immediately wakes up and pulls away. "You mean get married? Have a wedding?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I think... I think you're thinking too far into the future, Wesley."  
  
"I thought that men were the ones who got scared when weddings were mentioned, not women."  
  
"I'm not your typical woman. Is this a musing of yours or are you proposing?"  
  
"Um, it's a bit in the middle."  
  
"Oh my god," breathes Lilah.  
  
"Did I say something wrong?" asks Wesley.  
  
"No, no, was the whole evening leading up to this?"  
  
"It was touch and go."  
  
"And how long have you been thinking along these lines?"  
  
"For a while now, couple of weeks. If you don't want to- "  
  
"And that's why you wanted my birthday, to propose tonight?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Lilah rolls out of bed and grabs her robe.  
  
"And what kind of future do you envision for us? Sitting at home and reading The Cat in the Hat to our kids?"  
  
"Why are you being so defensive?"  
  
Lilah finishes yanking on her robe and leaves the room.  
  
"What did I say wrong?" Wesley asks the empty room, getting out of bed and pulling on his pants to join her.  
  
Lilah is sitting by the mini bar, contemplating the liquor. Wesley silently sits down next to her and waits for her to speak.  
  
She finally does.  
  
"You're ruining my life, you know that? Completely ruining my life. Do not say anything!"  
  
She gets up and starts to pace.  
  
"My mother always said to never let a man be in control of your happiness. She's proof of what happens if you let them. A total wreck, a misery."  
  
"Lilah-"  
  
"And I have this problem with you. You're making me so happy. I am so damn happy with you, if you left I would be miserable. That's why I can't marry you. Ok? So don't ask me again, I won't."  
  
Wesley quietly digests her rantings.  
  
"If you feel that way, why are you still in a relationship with me?" he asks matter-of-factly.  
  
"And your point is what? Can you just let it go!" yells Lilah.  
  
Wesley swiftly rises, grabs her by the wrists and kisses her. Lilah initially fights him, but slowly sinks into the kiss. Wesley lets her go and looks into her eyes.  
  
"I don't intend on making you unhappy," he whispers.  
  
"You don't have to intend to. It just happens."  
  
"Tell you what. You can either keep on living your life like something bad is going to happen, or I can forget what you said to me a minute ago and officially propose. Which choice would you like?"  
  
"Wes, that's not- "  
  
Wesley drops to his knees.  
  
"Lilah, will you marry me?"  
  
"Wes- "  
  
"Yes or no. It doesn't have to be immediately, but in the near future. I promise you won't end up like your mother."  
  
Lilah stares at him for a full minute.  
  
"What the hell," she murmurs, sinking to the floor and throwing her arms around him. Wesley smiles.  
  
"That was a 'yes'?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Happy deathday," he murmurs in her ear.  
  
"Happy birthday," corrects Lilah. "The world's not so dark anymore."  
  
~ Finito  
  
The Challenge It has to be a fic about any BtVS or A:tS character's birthday EXCEPT Buffy's, since we saw what happened to her birthday's on the show. The only exception is for the vampires; for them, writing about the anniversary they were turned will be fine.  
  
-You can chose any character, provided they have an actual name. So you could choose Andrew, Mr. Trick, Scott Hope, Gavin, Jhiera or any other minor character.  
  
You must include all of the following (how they are used is up to you):  
* a brown leather wallet  
  
* a Dr. Seuss book  
  
* a DVD player remote with no batteries * an old children's movie (the  
harder to find, the better; must have been made before 1990)  
  
* an explosive present (this, I leave up to your imagination)  
  
* the quote "It's only another year. It's not like it's your last...I  
hope."  
  
* a reference to winter  
  
* an unexpected weather condition (ie, snow in LA, a tsunami off the  
coast of New York, etc)  
  
- You must choose at least five of the following people, places or events:  
* Lindsey  
  
* Connor  
  
* Larry  
  
* Jonathan  
  
* Faith  
  
* a beach  
  
* The Staples Center  
  
* a nightclub  
  
* a rooftop  
  
* a reference to one of Buffy's birthdays shown on the show  
  
* a wedding  
  
* Halloween  
  
- Finally, all the fics must mention either January, 23 or 1981 in the title or the first line of the fic. 


End file.
